MI LADRIDO (ERERI)
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: Levi, es novio de Berthold. Y este, le tiene una sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Un travieso peludo amigo de cuatro patas "Eren", el pequeño cachorro... que se robara el corazón de Levi, con un solo... Ladrido. ADVERTENCIAS: Relación: Yaoi. Chico. X. Chico Pareja: Ereri. Eren(inu) x Levi. AU: Universo Alternativo/animales... Two-shot: Dedicado a Jhovanna


Fanfic: 🐾 LADRIDO [ERERI] 🐾

_NOTA IMPORTANTE_ : _Hooooooooola! Jhovi, espero que la esté pasando genial_

_Yo aquí, vengo a ofrecerte mi regalo._

_De hecho, te lo debía desde hace mucho, casi un año y más,...que no termino de cumplir este reto. Y dije: Pues ahora, que te tengo la ocasión (y no el tiempo), lo hare._

_Aquí, te presente la primera parte de tu historia. Sip, sé que debería ser un one-shot, pero dale paciencia a mi inspiración. Se me seco aquí._

_Asi te cumplo, el reto del escritor, y también espero mi one-shot. Espero no te hayas olvidado y ¡CUMPLE UN GRANDIOSO CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_¡FELICIDAD! Y bellos deseos..._

_Nana, se despide._

* * *

🐾 Parte 1: El Humano, llamado: Levi 🐾

* * *

[Eren narra]

_¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué demonios se mueve tanto la caja?_

Mis patas tambalean de un lado al otro en esta caja de cartón con olor a zapatos y el suéter usado que alguien puso como mi "cama" para que repose sobre el hasta llegar a mi destino.

Suponía que ese, será mi "nuevo" dueño.

Hay otro movimiento.

_¡¿A dónde?!_ –Entierro las pequeñas garras de mis patas delanteras para no caer a la derecha cuando la caja toma forma vertical, con el giro del conductor _— ¡¿A dónde diablos me llevan?!_

Comienzo a ladrar una vez que la caja ha vuelto a estar horizontal.

_Demonios, que me sacan un susto mientras duermo._

La parte superior de la caja se abre y puedo ver la luz golpeando en mis ojos, y la cara del moreno que me trajo de mi "hogar", con Mikasa, Armin y los demás... A pasar solo en esta caja.

A lo que entendí, este señor "me compro" y me lleva a mi rebautizado "nuevo hogar". Ya era la quinta vez, espero que "no se arrepientan, y me devuelvan".

Saco la cabeza, para ver donde estamos. Hay un tipo al frente del volante, está girando y moviendo esta enorme cajota de metal a quien sabe dónde.

— ¡Wuuahh! –le ladró.

_Oye tú, a la derecha. Ahí huele a comida. Hay salchich—as_

Una mano empuja mi cabeza dentro de la caja otra vez.

—No, no salgas. Ya casi llegamos.

Suelto un bufido regresando a la oscuridad. Recuesto la cabeza entre mis patas.

_Más les vale no regresarme... No sé qué le veían de malo a que mordiera toda su ropa, zapatos y demás..._

_Si no juegan conmigo, se abstienen a las consecuencias._

Cierro los ojitos y regreso a mi sueño.

_Mm, pelota... no. No vas a escapar de mi_ –comienzo a batir la cola.

—Llegamos –dice la voz del hombre que me metió a la caja.

_Oh que bien ¡Al fin en casa!_

Salto de esta y comienzo a merodear bajo la cama.

_Mm, aquí hay muchos zapatos, ¡Genial!_

Cojo el primero y lo voy mordiendo.

— ¡No! No –me dice, yo sigo apretando mis dientes al contorno de cuero –Trae acá, devuélvelo.

Hay un par de jalones para que se lo devuelva, asique va a pelear por el _¡Perfecto!_

Retrocedo con mis patas traseras para quedarme con el zapato.

Al parecer se rinde y yo voy a parar de golpe hacia atrás chocando contra la pared, pero con el calzado aun en mi boca.

—Bien –dice y me coge del suelo. Bato la cola en sus brazos.

_Este dueño es muy divertido. ¿A dónde me llevara ahora?_

Observo hacia adelante, hay una puerta blanca en el cuarto.

_Oh oh... Eso es..._ —abre la puerta

_¡Un baño!_

Abro la mandíbula de golpe y el zapato cae.

_No. No, no... ¡Un baño no!_

Me remuevo en sus brazos labrando.

_¡No, por favor! ¡TODO menos un baño!_

Me mete dentro, y me deja libre en el suelo, corro de inmediato a la puerta pero se pone de obstáculo en ella para que no pueda salir. Me siento en mis patas traseras, y miro hacia arriba con pena.

_¡No quiero un baño!_ –Aulló un poco, en un lloriqueo por su compasión _— ¡Estoy limpio!_

—En serio que lo siento –me dice, –Pero no puedo darle un regalo sucio a Levi.

_¿Acaba de llamarme sucio?_

Cierra la puerta y se encamina al grifo. Escucho el agua sonar dentro de la tina.

_¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Te odio Levi!_

~🐾~ ~🐾~~🐾~ ~🐾~~🐾~ L⃠a⃠d⃠r⃠i⃠d⃠o~🐾~~🐾~ ~🐾~~🐾~ ~🐾~

[Horas más tarde – 25 de diciembre (Cena en casa de Levi)]

— ¡Waaauuh! ¡Waaauh! –ladro a los pies del hombre que me trago. No me hace caso, me paro en dos patas. Las delanteras las apoyo en sus piernas.

_Oye, huele a comida lo que haces. Dame, tengo hambre._

—Quédate quieto. –me dice, al atajarme con sus piernas, caigo de nuevo en cuatro patas y vuelvo al ladrar. Él se mueve hacia el otro cuarto.

_¿Me vas a dar?_

Lo voy siguiendo. Pero el me detiene y me manda de nuevo a la caja.

_Es enserio, que fastidio._

_Ni una salchicha me van a···_

—Reinner, ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?! –reclama el humano que me trajo cuando la velas en las sala se apagan.

—No lo sé, creo que sigue en la cocina –le responde.

_¿Qué tanto hablan los humanos?_

_Son raros._

Me recuesto en el piso, por debajo de la mesa. Esperando que acaben de hacer lo que hacen, a ver si así me hacen caso después y me dan de comer. Cierro los ojos.

—Aquí estas –siento una mano cogiéndome del lomo hacia afuera de la mesa.

_Eh?! ¿Y ahora esto? ¡Suéltame!_

Pataleo tratando de librarme, pero me lleva a la salida de la cocina. Me pone un ridículo moño en el cabeza.

_¿Qué me cree? Un hembra, soy un macho en potencia_

Lo veo, y me vuelve a coger en sus manos, ya parece mi madre. Soy capaz de caminar solo, pero si el me hace el favor. Qué remedio. Me apego a su pecho, poniendo mis patas cerca de su pectoral y hombro.

_¿Ya me vas a dar de comer?_

Interrogo saliendo, la sala está llena de gente. Mucha. Y... oh, ¡hay un banquete gigante en la mesa!

Comienzo a sacudirme.

_Si, si... ¡Salchichas! ¡Pollo! ¡Carne! ¡Hay mucha!_

Le miro y luego a la mesa.

_Déjame ahí._

—Ten aquí tu presente, mi Levi –le dice el hombre que me carga a otro, acercándome a la mesa

_¡Si, si!_ –Me muevo con mucho afán en sus manos, queriendo saltar al ataque a la mesa _— ¡Carne!_

Pero... Me deposita en los brazos de otro hombre, un azabache, piel nívea, parece muy delgado.

—Un cachorro –lo oigo decir con algo de desgano.

_¡Oye!_ –Me pongo en cuatro patas y quiero alargar la cabeza en dirección a la mesa —_... déjame... ¡Quiero comer!_

—Te lo juro que lo bañe, y desparasite esta mañana Levi –le va diciendo el más alto.

—Mm... —obtiene por respuesta del que me agarra

—Solo me falta castrarlo –le dice, yo consigo morder la carne en su plato. –puedes hacerlo tu cuando···

—Oye mocoso –me alza a la altura de su rostro. Esta carne esta jugosa. — ¿Qué crees que haces?

Prende su mirada de la mía, entonces lo veo. Tiene unos ojos muy pequeños. Azules, es hermoso.

Le sonreiría, pero mi boca está llena.

_Lo siento._

Lo único que hago ante su pregunta es batir la cola, contento mientras muerdo con más afán la carne

—Tks –chaquea la lengua, yo paro en tragar el primer mordisco.

—ah, Levi yo...—ahora habla el castaño, me devuelvo al suelo. En lo que estoy comiendo, el castaño se acerca a darle un beso al azabache.

—...Solo quería agradecerte el tenerte en mi vida.

—Por eso me regalas un perro mugroso –reprende el otro.

—No es mugroso, es de raza. Un pastor alemán. Te hará compañía cuando yo no esté –le habla apaciguado.

—Ese perro no va a remplazarte berth —dicen, yo al fin acabo de comer. Me pongo en la patas de mi _dueño_.

—Lo sé, estoy seguro de ello... —le reconforta, el silencio en la sala repercute en agonía de este momento entre ambos —pero siendo sinceros Levi yo soy muy enfer···

— ¡Wuuahh! –comienzo a la ladrar para que me hagan caso

—Silencio mocoso –me calla.

—Levi –le dice el moreno que me alza, para depositarme nuevamente en los brazos de ese tal "Levi".

—Dale una oportunidad, mira... parece que le agradas –dice y sonríe. Yo le voy lamiendo los dedos.

_Vamos. Dame más comida, si?_

—Jum. Mocoso —.

~🐾~ ~🐾~~🐾~ ~🐾~~🐾~ L⃠a⃠d⃠r⃠i⃠d⃠o~🐾~~🐾~ ~🐾~~🐾~ ~🐾~

[Un año después – Eren 2 años y un mes (19 años, en edad humana)]

Me quedo expectante, observando la puerta. Puerta por la que entraría Levi claramente.

Ansioso, más de lo usual. Tal vez, pero la verdad es que quiero que Levi me dé un premio.

No sucede así, quien entra a la casa y llega temprano hoy es berth.

Aunque no solo.

Sino con Reinner... Llegan abrazados y besándose, casi babeando en sus bocas.

— ¡Wuuahh! ¡Wuuaahh! –ladro para llamar la atención de los dos. Lo consigo.

—Ah, eres tu Eren –dice berth.

_Si, obvio que soy yo. ¿Quién más se quedaría aquí? ...cuidando de la casa si no yo..._

—Ven –lo voy siguiendo a la cocina. Me prepara un plato grande de comida.

_Mm,..._

—Quédate aquí Eren y vigila la puerta –dice.

_Claro, claro... yo ajam... lo hago.._

Comienzo a comer de mi plato. Ellos entran al cuarto y ponen música, pero aun así. Dentro de un raro, se comienzan a ir gemidos de auxilio.

"ah berth" "si, más fuerte colosal" "penetra mi muralla"

—Wuuahh –ladro ante la chillería. Apoyo ambas de mis patas en la puerta, rasgando en esta, para que me dejen entrar.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

—Wuuahh wuahh –empiezo a interrumpirlos a ambos, pero ninguno me abre la puerta, entonces... uso mis talentos.

Me siento y con una pata jala la perilla abajo. Y abro la puerta. Cabe decir que Levi, me enseño.

Aparesco airoso, tras la puerta abierto, y entro con un trote, moviendo la cola a ladrarles. Para, esta vez. Demandar su atención.

—Largo de aquí, perro pulgoso –oigo por parte del acompañante de mi segundo dueño.

_¡Pulgoso su madre! Yo no tengo pulgas_

— ¡Wuuahh! ¡Wuuahh! –Comienzo a ladrar de forma fuerte, agresiva y haciendo un bullicioso más grande que el suyo. Pues mis ladridos eran más altos ahora que soy mayor.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí!

_¡Lárgate tú! ¡Esta es MI CASA!_

Ladro molesto, y esta vez le enseño mis colmillos en clara amenaza. Podría derribar a su persona sin problemas. Y más aun, me lo puedo comer también.

—Eren... –Oigo la voz de mi otro dueño, calamndome.

—Berth echa a ese perro de aquí –dice el otro, y gruño. Mi otro duelo, me coge del collar y me va sacando, en lo que el rubio dice:

—eso solo un perro

_¡Solo un perro! ¡SOY el perro de esta casa!_

— ¿Por qué no te gusta que nos vea?

—ahht ahht noooh –habla mi otro dueño, cubriéndose con la sabanas el cuerpo

—Eren, ve a fuera

— ¡Wuuahh! ¡Wuuahh! –No dejo de ladrar, berth se levanta y me cierra la puerta en la cara.

_¡Maldición! Estos humanos... son peores nosotros los animales..._

— ¡Wuuaahh! –ladre de nuevo y berth me saco hasta la cocina y me ato allí.

_¡Hey! ¿Por qué me castigas a mí? ¡Él es el malo!_

Me eche en el suelo, en lo que oía sus voces en la habitación.

—pfff –me desplomo con la cabeza gacha, esperando a mi DUEÑO.

Cierra los ojos y pensare cuando llegara. Él va a solucionar todo.

_¡Levi!_

— ¡waaaauuuh! ¡Wuuahh! –aullo y ladro de forma lastimera, como clamando que aparezca y...

—Eren, no ladras – me callo. Se encamina a la cocina

_Levi, levi...-_me pongo en cuatro patas al verlo entrar —_ya no me des de comer. Berth no lo hizo_

Le hable moviendo la cola. En lo que él se encaminaba a las alacenas para darme mis croquetas al ver mi pocillo vacío.

— ¿Dónde está esa esa···? –hablo él y las encontró, roseando en mi plato.

_No me escuchas, Berth ya lo hizo._

Hable nuevamente, pero nunca me escucha o me entiende. Aun así no pierdo esperanza de que algún día me haga caso..

— ¿Qué haces atado aquí? –Interroga, en lo que desata —Le dije a berth, pero si quiere atarte que lo haga afuera. Ahí está tu casa y tus juguetes para que hagas berrinche y no ensucies aquí.

Yo le lamo la cara, en lo que me aparta, dije:

_Berth, me ato. Esta aquí con Reiiner._

—Eren, ¿por qué estás tan inquieto?

_¡Reiiner está aquí! ¡Reiiner está aquí! ¡Es malo conmigo y lastima a berth! _–le salto, rasgando su camisa.

—Eren, ¡para! –me reprende, se que no le gusta pero.. —Vas a ensuciar todo

_Pff..._ voy al pasillo de la casa y arrastra la cola. Nunca me hace caso, asique tendre que ilustrale.

Cogí con mis dientes la primera prenda que encuentro regada en el suelo, una camisa y con ella en dientes, regreso con Levi

—Eren, -me dice al ver que lo empujo — ¿Qué es lo que···

Le suelto la prenda en sus manos, cuando se inclina a mí.

—Esto no es mío –habla, y su ceño se frunce. Claro que no lo era, porque cree que se lo doy.

Apesta a ese rubio.

Levi se encamina a la habitación y yo voy campante por su detrás. La puerta estaba cerrada y la abre de un azote, así de demandante era mi dueño. Es seguro que les reñiría a ambos por portarse mal conmigo.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Grita Levi, con un rostro de asombro al encontrarlos justo. Yo me siento en la puerta y aun costado de Levi.

_A ver, ¿Quién era el perro tonto, rubiecita?_

—Levi –dicen los dos en unísono.

—...Berthold fubar, me traicionas con tu mejor amigo

—Puedo explicarlo.. –le dice al verlo removerse en las sabanas. Yo movia la cola.

_Están en problemas. Levi, los atara en el jardín_

Pensaba yo, festejando por dentro.

—Pensé que estabas demasiado enfermo, para hacer este tipo de cosas –reprende Levi.

—Levi, yo...

—Lárgate, berthold. No quiero volver a verte nunca.

— ¡Levi! –grita, en lo que él se daba la vuelta y yo lo seguía.

—Da por terminado todo berthold.

—No Levi, -le sujeta de la mano —Hablemos, yo...

Yo me detuve, pues berth abraza a Levi y este lo empuja. Y siguen gritando. Yo me regreso a comer mis croquetas.

Mis dueños parecían pelear arto rato, incluso hasta yo le ayude a botar a Reiiner y Berth, de la casa. Después de que la rubia tratara de tocar a Mi Levi, en medio de la pelea de él y berth, donde Levi está empacando su ropa y botándola fuera de la puerta de entrada.

Levi les cerró la puerta en la cara.

_¡Bien hecho!_

Felicitaba yo, dando saltitos y moviendo la cola.

_Se quedaron sin casa, sin casa... lalalala_

Festeje yo, hasta oír un quejido y ver como Levi, se apoyó de espalda a la puerta y se deslizo en esta hasta caer sentado.

_...Dueño..-_pense al acercarme a él. Bajando la cabeza, y viendo que lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.

Levi, se había cubierto los oídos para no oír las quejas de berth afuera, quiero entrar nuevamente, duraron un rato hasta que se fue.

Yo empecé a oír el profundo llanto que se desato en mi dueño, cuando ya no lo escucho más. Lo veo llevarme una pata a la otra, sacarse algo brillante del dedo y arrojarlo, para luego cubrirse la boca.

_Levi.._. -pronuncio yo nuevamente, me ve entre esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, y corro a abrazarlo, cuando me abre los brazos.

Entre el pecho y mi pelaje, Levi halla el consuelo que busca.

—Eren, eren... fui un tonto. Tú eres el único que me es fiel –dijo y yo le aullé baja, descansando la cabeza en sus piernas.

—Ahora –me dice al verme limpiando sus lágrimas —Seremos solos tu y yo..

Le lamí una mano. La misma que tenía el objeto brillante.

_Acepto eso. Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, para siempre Levi._

—Eren, tu serás mi familia a partir de ahora. Nunca te abandonare.

Me dijo, y volvió a abrazarme.

Lo único que yo no supe, es que..._Los humanos, no cumplen tan bien, sus promesas._


End file.
